Destined To Be Mine
by Jackie Hallowell87
Summary: Charlie survived a killer maze, and deadly Scorch Trials. Bellamy survived space, and the nuclear ground. They'll save the ones they love, and fall in love in the process. O.O.C. Thomas/ Octavia, Bellamy/Charlie


It was a week before my fifteenth birthday, last year my parents. . .well the only ones I've known since I was four had told me I was taken from my birth mother by Ava the head of a company called WICKED, and adopted by them. I was pissed that's for sure, but some how; Brett my older adopted brother manged to calm me down, so here I am waiting on the school bell to end the day bored out of my mind I walked the halls of the high school towards the school's gym. Most of the time the gym was off limits to girls, but I really didn't care at that moment. Walking thru the wooden door I noticed some guys shooting arrows it reminded me of the Hunger Games only the girl; Katniss wasn't here, nor was Gale.

Heck if I could be as good as those two I'd be the future version of one; Coach Gibbs saw me, and motioned me towards them

"You don't need to be afraid Charlyene" As I got closer I replied

"I'm not afraid Coach"

You sure?" A senior ravenette asked me, I rolled my greenish blue eyes

"Let's see what she's got" Coach Gibbs told him

"Alright" The ravenette gave me the bow he had holding, and handed me a container filled with fiberglass arrows

"Don't forget this" A blonde somewhat muscular male told me as he dropped something leather into my left palm, I blinked looking down I saw it was an arm guard, adjusting the size, slipped the arm guard around my slender right wrist, fixed the strap, pulled it where it stop at my elbow, and strapped it down. After adjusting a fiberglass arrow into the base string, stopping to take my surroundings in the distance near the bleachers I saw a target it was in the shape of a Buck, inhaling I pulled the bow's string back to the tip of my right ear exhaling, closing my left eye I released the arrow

"Holy shit!" The ravenette yelled at this I cocked a russet colored brow

"Did you guys see that?" Asked the blonde male

"Girl's a natural!" Coach Gibbs said "Whose your mentor Charlyene?" He asked

"Mentor? I don't have one, I mean I've watched plenty of survival shows, but that's about it" I lied I wasn't planning on telling them I watched the Hunger Games that was out of the question "Too bad we don't live in Scotland"

"Why's that?" The blonde asked

"Oh you know the highlanders have archers, and I could learn from them"

"For never holding a bow before you did good kid" The ravenette replied

"Yo, Charlie!" I turned around, and saw my older brother; Brett standing there despite being pissed, he smiled I sighed, dropped the bow, and arrows off into the basket as I walked up to him "Let's go there's something strange going on at home" He whispered the sentence into my left ear

"Hmm, alright" I replied as we left although we didn't go home at first which was fine by me

"Someone named Ava is looking for you" I froze the name Ava sent a deep chill down my spine, I hadn't heard that name in eleven years just days before I was taken from my mother, and baby brother 'Shit' I thought to myself "Charlie?" Brett asked now concerned

"It's been eleven years why can't she leave me alone!" Venom dripped from my normal voice

"You know her I take it?"

"The bitch took me from my family, and had my father shot when my baby cried out for me"

"Brother?"

"Ava was taken children from their homes all this time she's been looking for a cure to the Flare Virus, and I have a feeling children are the key to surviving it" Brett slammed on the brakes

"Seriously?, Ava's sacrificing innocent children in hopes to find a cure that might not be real!" He yelled now beyond pissed

"Pretty much" I admitted this caused Brett to growl like some wild animal though with

how this world was I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be something like that

"Charlie, listen to me if by any chance you somehow end up where she's taking the other children, and teens I want you to remember what Milan, and his brother Harold taught you as well as those survival shows" I looked over at him freaking out now

"I'll try I swear"

"Hopefully it won't happen, but should it you need to act as if you have no memories, but your name"

"You want me to lie?" I asked now shocked

"Yes, in this case if you end up in a situation where your very life's in danger than lie" He told me 'By the way Pops found some old photos of your family, I made copies, and created a scrape book for you for your up coming birthday"

"Fine, and thanks"

"Please be careful" Brett said as we stopped at a diner for dinner, and than went home as we got closer towards the house the hair on the back of my neck stood up

"Brett" My older brother looked over at me

"You ok? Char, you're looking kind of pale" I shook my russet head no

"Something's not right, I'm getting this vibe something bad really bad is gonna happen when we go home" Brett sighed, running his hands thru his hair an action I've seen the Winchester brothers do on the tv series Super Natural

"You sure, like one hundred percent?" He asked now worried

"You know I don't lie about this sort of thing" I gulped

"I know, Fuck it!" He slammed on the gas, and headed home cautiously even more worried then ever. As we got to the two story red brick building we both called home, I noticed strange logos on the vans surrounding the neighbor hood 'Holy Fucking Shit' I thought to myself although it may have been eleven years ago some reason my four year old self still remembered the WICKED logo

"Brett?" I asked now very worried; Brett looked around for an escape route

"Hang on!" He yelled, and floored the gas as he spotted a gap between two of the vans despite it could being a small gap I gulped

"Uh" Was all I could say as he pulled a Dukes of Hazard move, I rolled my greenish blue eyes

"You ok?" He asked still driving

For now yea"

"Good to know" Brett replied as he drove out of the neighbor hood trying to lose one of the WICKED vans "Guess they aren't planning to give up" I looked over my left shoulder

"Ugh, got any weapons stashed in the truck?" I requested. Brett cocked a brow at me "What?" Brett shook his head

"You watch too much Super Natural" I grinned

"Not my fault Sam Winchester is howt, plus I learn stuff too"

Oh, really now this I got to hear"

"Hear what?" I asked confused

"What could they really teach you that you don't learn in school?"

"Well. . .you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"I learned how apparently Dean's really good in bed, he can find a certain spot, and the ladies go crazy" Brett's Cerulean eyes widened at this "You asked"

"Certainly against my better judgment I laughed "Your staying away from Dean"

"Brett, its just a show, besides I don't want Dean, he's just not my type"

"Do I want to know let me guess Sam?"

"IN the hair color, height, eye color" I told him

"In the bed of the truck"

"For?"

"I put a couple of weapons back there use the bow, ans arrow set. I've been meaning to give it to you, but now would be a good time to put those lessons; Katniss taught you to use" I gasped "Yes, I knew you watched the Hunger Games" Being cautious I unbuckled my seat belt, opened the window that connected the cab, and the bed, carefully climbed thru. Once thru my slim fingers grasped around something sharp

"Ouch" Ignoring the pain I wrapped my left hand around the shaft of the wooden bow, and felt for the packet of arrows, carefully kneeling down I armed my weapon, pulled back the bow string below the tip of my right ear, and let it fly swearing could be heard from the van behind us

"Nice shot!" I hear Brett say I blinked my greenish blues, and noticed we were now surrounded apparently it was a trap "Fuck!" Brett slammed on the brakes which caused him to hit his head on the steering wheel, and mine on the glass window I groaned in pain before going out cold

Third person

The adult male was out cold that much could be seen, but he wasn't the target the young russet hair female was. WICKED's people came swarming to the truck like bees to honey both the male, and female were drugged, the female was put in the main van whilst the male was left in a near by ditch to die. . . Months Later

The young female had awoken only to find herself dressed in light weight clothing, and surrounded by a forest little did she know was that she was now in what WICKED used as a maze to do battle of survival the strong would survive this hell on Earth

Normal P.O.V.

I groaned, sitting up carefully as I checked my surroundings 'The Hell' I thought to myself in the distance was stood a few guys, weapons held high as if I was a threat

"Hello?" I called out the guys went stiff the one with spiked dirty blonde hair walked over to me he noticed I was injured

"Can't harm anyone being injured can you?" I sighed slowly standing up, and put weight on my injured leg

"Fuck" I swore he cocked a blonde brow at me, and chuckled, being pissed off enough. Carefully I pushed him to the ground, and aimed the gun in his face

"Alright, I take it back, the girl's a fighter, she's with me" He told the others, ignoring him I put the gun on my right shoulder, and made my way to an empty space near the water, and sat down upon the log. I heard heavy foot falls behind me, I swung the gun down from my shoulder aiming straight at him "Calm down none of us plan to harm you, the name's Newt" He said to me as he took a place near the log in the grass "What's yours?" At first my mind was blank, then became fuzzy, slowly a name popped up

"Grace" I replied

"Well, than Grace its nice to meet you sorry about earlier you're the first girl ever to join us"

"Why, and what is this place?" I asked

"WICKED'S been kidnapping children, and teens to experiment on, and as for this place it's called the Glade"


End file.
